


Angel of Nature

by B_A_1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Action & Romance, Anger, Blood and Violence, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Love/Hate, Monsters, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protectiveness, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Build, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, vengeful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_1/pseuds/B_A_1
Summary: Love is an everlasting storyRaziya is centuries old, but she looks 20. Raziya is The Angel of Nature, Raziya was a warrior angel of the heavens but now is a fallen angel who has control over the elements, weather and seasons, she can control them by choice or by emotions. Usually results in horrible disasters.Her name may mean agreeable; good natured. But she is a killer, merciless, remorseless, and  has no regret. Raziya feels lonely all the time but would never admit it to anyone's face, she would rather die.The humans existence irritates her and gets her angry. Until one certain human man is annoyed by her existence but loves her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story cover. Zendaya is portraying Raziya the angel.

_ _

_****_

_**i.** if you don't hate me yet, don't worry... your time will come._

_~~~_

          **RAZIYA** laid upon her bed sleeplessly staring blankly at her plain white ceiling, she felt sleepy but how can she if she has never slept in her life.

          She rose up from her bed stiffly and swung her legs to the side of her bed and stood up. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her white smoke colored wings out. Ripping holes through her new biker leather jacket. She hummed in pleasure as she gave them a light shake. The ends of her wings dragged on the floor as she walked and the top of her wings passed the top of her head. She doesn't worry about hiding her her wings because no average eye can see them unless they are supernatural.

           Raziya grabbed her two retractable angelic ring weapons and connected it to the magnetic plate on her back between her wings. Even her weapons are invisible to the human eye.

 

 

 

          Raziya's wings flutter as she sits and ties her combat boots on her feet. She stomps her feet on the floor making a rumbling sound beneath her boot. She flips her curly hair that was in the front of her shoulders to be behind her shoulders.

          She leaves her apartment, and locks it behind her. Her neighbor, an old nosey wrinkly woman, opens her door and asked Raziya "What was all that rumbling you makin'" asked the old nosey wrinkly woman.

          Raziya turns to her neighbor "It's none of your business, Nancy" just to freak the old woman out, Raziya shines her eyes at her making them from brown to bright yellow. The old woman, Nancy, gasped and went back into her little apartment in a hurry. Raziya chuckles lightly and smiles. Scaring the humans made her laugh.

 

          Raziya has been on Earth for nearly six decades. She's came across demons and monsters. And she's defeated every last one of them without a sweat, after all she is a warrior angel. She has the power to control the elements, weather and seasons, she can control them by choice or by emotions. Which usually results in disaster. She is a fallen angel, casted out of Heaven because God wanted her to find the disobedient angel who went against Him. She accepted His mission and He casted her out, once she finds the disobedient angel God will bring her and the disobedient back to Heaven to be dealt with.

          At first she didn't want to go to Earth and walk among the hairless apes, she wanted to stay among the ones who are just like her and secondly, God loved the hairless apes more than He loved the angels. But she didn't say this to God because then He would have casted her out of Heaven for good, and into Hell with Lucifer. Lucifer was one of her closes brothers but now, not so much.

          Raziya left the apartment complex and walked down an alleyway and flew up into the sky. Her hair whipped in the wind and her wings carried her high in the sky above the New York City buildings. The sun was setting in the distance, the sky getting darker by the second. "Where in the hell is this guy?" she whispered looking down at the city. Her bright yellow eyes scanned the city from above showing different colors. White meaning angels, red meaning animals, blue for humans, purple for monster, and black for demons. She doesn't see any white body figures.

          She looked for an hour getting all of the other colors but white. "I need a drink" she said as she landed in a nearby alley, she landed on her feet gracefully, her wings fluttering to a slow stop and then dragging on the concrete ground as she walked away and into a bar across the street.

          Once Raziya walked into the bar, her wings touched the top of the doorway. The bar stunk of alcohol, she scanned the bar just to see in the angel was inside. Nothing. So she took a seat on a stool at the bar and ordered a beer.

          "Hey little lady," a drunk man on her left was trying to talk to Raziya but she ignored him and rolled her eyes. "I said hey little lady" he persisted, Raziya really wanted to put him out of his misery already.

          "Go away" she took a sip of her beer and ate a peanut from a bowl near her.

          "Why don't you meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes _baby_ " he moved closer to her, bumping into her wing but he doesn't know that because he can't see them or touch them. She looks down to where he touched her left wing.

          She stood up from her stool slowly "I'm not going to tell you again, get the hell away from me" she roared deeply like a lion and thunder was heard outside. She looks down at him on the floor with her bright yellow eyes. Her wings fluttered with rage. Everybody in the bar was dead silent. The drunk wide eyed man scrambled to his feet.

          Raziya's light brown skin felt hot with anger, she thought _These hairless apes never obey._ She walked up to the drunk man tall "When I say leave me alone, I mean leave me alone before I kick your ass. Got it?" she whispered to his face. He nodded his head and left the bar quickly.

          She went back to her stool as if nothing had happened. She felt every eyeball staring at her, and that made her even angrier. _Where the hell is this disobedient angel? So I can go home._ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only going to put pictures so you can get the idea of what I'm referencing towards. But after that no more pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the second chapter. I watch too much Supernatural if I do say so myself. I didn't know what to put for her armor bottoms (for example; Wonderwoman's outfit was in my head). But I changed them to leather.  
> Isn't Zendaya fucking beautiful.

_** ** _

_**ii**. i don't hate you, I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence._

_~~~_

**RAZIYA** sat at the bar for another beer and then left, the sky was dark with sparkling stars, she looked up thinking about her true home. She went down the same alley where she had landed and flew home, scanning the streets again.

          When she made it to her apartment, her apartment door was open. She reached for her rings on her back and held them by her side. Raziya pushed the door open slowly, and looked inside. Nobody was in the living space but she heard someone in her bathroom.

          "Come out, or you'll feel my wrath" she yelled. No one came out. She opened the door and the bathroom window was open. Looking outside of the window the person was going down the fire escape, she climbed out of the window squeezing her wings together to fit through the window. She flew down on the ground. She used her special vision to see what it was, and it was black; a demon.

          The demon came down and faced her "Well if it isn't Raziya the best warrior from Heaven." he smiled smugly, Raziya gripped her weapons at her side.

          "Who are you and what were you doing in my place," she yelled, the wind blew around them and thunder rumbled in the sky.

          "Like I would ever tell a stuck up slut like you" he spat, Raziya threw her ring weapons at him and one came back. One cutting his arm and the other got stuck in his stomach, the cut sizzled and embers flew in the air. Putting her ring on her plate on her back, she ran to him and threw him up against the building wall next them she pulled out the stuck ring from his stomach, the demon head butted her in the face.

          Raziya pinned him to the wall with her weapon against his throat. "Tell me what you were looking for now..." her voice roared through the alley, "...or I'll set you ablaze" with her free light brown hand, her hand lit up in flames. Her eyes turned bright yellow. He didn't say anything but looked at her and smiled. She burned his face, the demon screamed in agony "Tell me!" she yelled and burned his face again.

          "Okay, okay I'll talk" Raziya stopped and listened for him to talk. "Draxon  wanted me to see if you had your armor and wanted me to destroy it" he breathed heavily.

          "Why" she yelled and nicked  his neck with her blade.

          "Because he said if you find your armor you'll be powerful enough to get back to Heaven without the bad angel" he groaned in pain.

          "How does Draxon know about my armor being here and I don't?"

          "The disobedient angel is talking to him" he smirked and made a kissing motion to her. Raziya scrunched up her face in disgust, and set his face ablaze. He screamed and begged her to stop but she didn't listen and kept on.

          "How do you know this?" she stopped and looked at him closely, his face healing back to his original pigment.

          "Because I'm Draxon's right hand man, that means I get to sit in on his meetings" he seethed through his teeth.

          "I guess that was a bad idea" she slit his throat open, his throat sent embers up in the air. His body turned limp and fell to the ground.

          Raziya reconnected her weapon to the magnetic plate on her back between her wings. And flew up in the air back to her bathroom window. She crawled through the small space and landed on her feet in her bathroom.

          She thought _I can find my armor and go back to Heaven? But if I go back without the angel I'll be punished for disobeying. Maybe I can find my armor and find the angel all at once, I'll be complete with my armor, I'll be whole again!_ She smiled and laughed with excitement.

          Raziya went to her drawer pulling out clothes for her to change in after her hot shower. Setting down her two ring weapons inside her dresser drawer, she stripped down and got inside her hot shower.

          She bathe herself and her wings. When Raziya finished she changed into the clothes she picked out.

_~~~_

          Raziya roamed her little living space early in the morning, thinking about her armor.

          _What should I do? What should I do?_ she thought. She wants her armor back.

          She glances at the clock on her wall 1:17 AM. Leaving her home with her weapons and leather biker jacket on. She flew up in the sky going as high as she can, looking down at the city below made her furious that she just can't leave, she didn't want to look at another humans face for another second.

          Raziya raised her hands in the night sky and clouds started to flood the sky, thunder rumbled in the clouds, and rain fell from them. Lightning struck a cell tower making a ten block blackout. She put her hands down.

        _"What are you doing, Raziya?"_ an angel was talking to her, like a walkie talkie between comrades.

          "Making a storm, Kenya" Raziya answered back.

        _"Don't do that, leave them alone Raziya my friend"_ Kenya pleaded.

          "Father loves them more than he does us. These humans are nothing but flawed hairless apes" Raziya yelled causing more thunder and lightning.

      _"Raziya, you need to stop it, Father does not want this. He wants you to find Valac now before he sends another angel down to do it for you"_ another angel interjected his voice had more authority and dominate.

          Her eyes go wide with surprise "Yes I apologize. Sir, I am trying to find him but...why didn't anybody tell me that my armor was here?" she asked with respect as she was now talking to one of her superiors', the oldest archangels'--Michael.

          _"Father did not want us to tell you, for you would be distracted from your mission at task."_ Michael talking to her was an honor, she's never talked to Michael the archangel, only Lucifer.

          "Yes sir, but could you tell me where it is and I will still look for Valac" she asked, she eyed the city as the rain stopped and the sky was turning a dark blue as the sun was coming up.

      _"It's in a basement of a house, on Princeton Drive. You'll know what house when you're there"_ Raziya smiled and dove down to the city.

          She was finally going to be able to wear her armor once again after six decades.

          She landed on the street of Princeton Drive, looking at every house. She walked on the sidewalk, her wings dragging behind her. Raziya felt a tingle on her back, she turned her head to see that her wings and weapons were glowing. She looked at the two-story house on her right, and knew she found it.

          She walked around the back of the house, a woman was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast dressed in workout clothes. Raziya waited for her to leave the house for a jog, and when she finally left Raziya forced the window open and climbed through.

          She looked through two doors, they were closests. She opened another door, her wings still glowed, there was a staircase going down into the basement.

          The basement was dark but there was a box in the corner of the room that looked like the oldest object in the room. She pushed everything off of it and crushed the padlock with her hand. Lifting the top sent tingles down her spine and she smiled with happiness.

          Her silver and gold breastplate, her silver wrist bands, her leathered jeweled bottoms, silver shin guards, leather boots, and her silver warrior tiara was inside neatly.

 

  

  

 

          She shut the top and took the box.

~~~

          She looked amazing in her somewhat dented silver breastplate, silver warrior tiara across her forehead, silver wrist bands, leathered jeweled bottoms, silver shin guards, and leather boots.

          Raziya's armor was engraved with images, it was her in her first battle. If you looked at it long enough the images moved. Raziya was battling Lucifer's followers in Heaven.

          Her armor has seen dozens of battles and seen better days.

          She felt powerful, her light brown skin looked brighter, her wings and weapons glowed. She was complete after sixty years of being on Earth.

          Her armor felt cold, refreshing, on her skin. Her defined muscles gave her excitement.

          She wanted to go out and find something to kill to see how powerful she is on Earth. She decided against it, but continue to find Valac now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures of her outfit is just references what it should look like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have some religious beliefs, I do not want to have a fight or something over this. This is just what I believe. I don't know about other religions how they tell the story about Adam and Eve but, yeah.
> 
> Aaron Taylor-Johnson is portraying Carter Thomas Allen Jr..

**_ _ **

**_iii._** _I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire, and I had water I'd drink it._

_~~~_

**SHE** left her apartment when it became dark outside, she wore her armor this time to find this angel. She didn't give a damn if a person saw her with it on.

          Valac looked like a child with a dragon. She thought, _How can I miss an enormous dragon? I checked around the world already this is the last place for me to check._ She scanned New York City over and over again, Raziya wanted to go back home terribly.

          She scanned the ocean just to see if he can possibly be in the water. And there was, a big white body figure in the water. She dove in a spiral head first in the water, her wings folded around her body to protect her from the impact.

          There was bubbles around her from diving in, once it cleared she looked around her and saw the dragon swimming and eating a whale. The light from her wings and weapons got the attention of the dragon, it growled and breathed hot bubbles from trying to breathe fire from its mouth and swam after her. It was a scaly black dragon. It has red eyes, long as five school buses from the nose to the tipof the tail, and its wingspan was the length of seven school buses.

          She grabbed her rings from her back and threw them at the dragon. They got caught in it's left eye, but the dragon did not stop coming at her. When it got to her, she flew out of the water and into the sky. It followed after her.

          She didn't want to kill it, she wants to catch it and send it back to Heaven.

          They fought for awhile, and it stopped when Raziya got on it's back and took her rings out of it's left eye. It stopped fighting her and she rode him to a portal to Heaven.

          Raziya found the portal in an abandoned warehouse. It opened up with a bright blinding light. She got off the dragon and walked it in, then the portal closed behind them.

_~~~_

          People eyeballed Raziya's outfit when she walked in the bar. She ignored them and sat at the bar next to a young man. The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked over at her.

          "Oh my god! She has wings...she has wings!" yelled the attractive white man gaining every bodies attention. He was pointing at her making every eye turn over in their direction. The people looked to each other in confusion, there was whispers asking what the hell he was talking about and he's just drunk.

          Raziya frowned and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of his seat and dragged him outside. She threw him against the building if she threw him any harder she would have broke his back.

          She looked at him with her angel vision and he was a bluish purple color, _I've never seen this before,_ thought Raziya.

          "What are you?" she asked grabbing a ring from her back and holding it at his neck ready to slit his throat wide open, and watch the blood drip down his shaved white neck.

          "What're you talking about?!" he yelled in panic.

          "What creature are you?" she asked again holding the ring tighter against his neck, drawing a bit of blood from his neck.

          "I'm human, what else can I be?" his eyes go wide.

          "No you're not, humans can't see my wings. So what are you?" she asked again more aggressively holding her ring so tight that her brown knuckles was turning white from the grip. She was ready to kill him at any moment.

          "I'm human I swear! Don't kill me, please! I'm only twenty years-old I have a dog, he's a German Shepard and his name is Maximus, he suffers from anxiety and I wouldn't want to leave him alone for too long or he'll pee on the carpet. So, please don't kill me" he pleaded throwing his hands in front of his face to protect himself.

          She was quiet, thinking. She's heard of this before in angel stories. The monsters would mate with the humans, vice versa, either the human didn't know they mated with a monster or they did. And millions of years ago humans used these hybrids against the angels and demons to destroy them. But the angels destroyed them all even the monsters. The hybrids are an abomination to angels.

          "What's your name?" Raziya asked lowering her weapon from his shaved white neck, the blood dried on her ring weapon and his neck.

          "Carter Thomas Allen Jr.." he removed his hands from his face "CJ for short."

          "Do you want to kill angels or demons or both?" she asked holding up her weapon again.

          "No, I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm just a guy in vet school" he gave a nervous laugh. Raziya put her ring away.

          "You are an abomination to the angels. You are half human and half monster, either you were conceived by a monster or human. These hybrid offspring were created to destroy my brothers and sisters and demons. The angels destroyed them all and the monsters. You can see the supernatural, that's how you can see my wings" Raziya looked at her wings then back at him.

          "I'm an...abomination," he asked in disbelief "then are you going to kill me" he was sweating.

          "No you're going to help me find another angel." she grabbed him by the arm pulling him back inside. The thing is she is tired of being alone, she wants someone to talk to but she would rather die than admit that to anyone.

          "Why? I'm not helping you find another angel and I'm guessing if I do help I can get killed because of it" he snatched his arm from her grasp.

          "If you don't I will kill you," she whispered.

          He didn't say anything but stared at her bright yellow eyes. So, Raziya took that as a yes. They sat at the bar side by side drinking.

          "Are your eyes always bright yellow?" he asked picking up his drink with a shaky hand.

          "My eyes only look bright yellow to you because you're a hybrid. But I can let a human see them if I wanted to" she picked at a coaster in front of her.

          "What's your name?" Carter asked looking at her from the side.

          "Raziya" she ripped the coaster in half.

          "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" she looked at him and didn't say anything, "I mean clothes that cover up your body completely, not a warrior outfit." he pointed to her armor.

          "I'm at my full power with my armor" she held up her hand and a fire ball appeared then a water ball and dirt and a gush of wind.

          "So you can control the elements?" Carter was impressed.

          "Yes the weather, the elements, and the seasons. Either by choice or emotion" she ripped the coaster again a second time.

          "So, what does this angel look like?" Carter took a sip from his beer.

          "He's going to look like a child but with wings, and he's going to look pissed off" Raziya looked at him, looking at the details of his face. His freckles ran across his nose and cheeks, blue eyes, short curly brown hair, his full lips, chiseled jaw, and narrow little nose. He was wearing black all star shoes, jeans, a black zipper sweater, and a regular red T-shirt.

          "Why will he look pissed off?" he asked turning in his stool to look at her.

          "Because I sent his dragon to Heaven" she turned back to the bar and ripped the coaster again a third time.

          Carter's mouth hung open for a brief second then closed it. They sat in silence, drinking and ripping coasters.

          "Hey little mama, you on the clock right now?" asked a drunken black man.

          "Leave me alone, drunk man" Raziya warned.

          "Do you know what he means when he says that?" he whispered to Raziya.

          "Yes, he thinks I'm the Whore of Babylon" she whispered back.

          "Yeah a prostitute because of what you're wearing" Carter said motioning to her armor again.

          "I got the money for you and a nice hotel down the street with yo' name on it" he leaned in between Carter and Raziya. He was practically sweating alcohol.

          "Dude, if I were you I'll walk away" butted in Carter. He saw Raziya's wings flutter.

          "Shut the fuck up white boy!" he yelled at Carter.

          "Yeah let's go to that hotel, Thomas Allen is on the clock too" she stood up from her stool.

          "What the hell I'm-" Raziya interrupted him by grabbing his arm.

          "I don't do guys" said the drunk guy.

          "Well it's either both of us or no one at all" Raziya stood tall next to Carter, her hand still holding his arm.

          He nodded his head "Okay."

          "We're right behind you" said Raziya, he smiled then left the bar.

          "Are you seriously about to have sex with this guy because I am not down for that at all" Carter said angrily.

          "Calm down he's too drunk to notice, and I actually hate him" she let go of his arm and sat back down.

          "How do you hate him when you don't even know him?" he shook his head disappointed.

          "You don't understand" she picked a peanut from the bowl next to her.

         "I'm sure I don't since you're an angel and crap" he finished his beer and asked the bartender for another.

         "I hate all humans," she looks over at Carter then continues to talk "my Father loves you more than he loves us. When He created you all, Adam and Eve disobeyed him now he wants us to watch over all of you because of their disobedience."

           A bar fight was started between two guys and the bartender had to throw them out.

          "Well you don't have to hate us all. It's Lucifer's fault for persuading Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, her faith in God should have been stronger. So, don't go blaming Eve for it blame Lucifer" Carter takes a sip of his drink.

          "You make me want to just punch you in the face for telling me to blame my brother" Raziya glares at him but it then softens, when she looks at his white freckled skin, and the way his lips curl around his beer bottle. She blinks her eyes away from looking at him. It was silent between them for several minutes.

           _What am I doing looking at him that way? Why was I staring at his lips? I hate him but I don't at the same time. I've never had that feeling before._ thought Raziya.

          "Here tie this around your hips, your outfit is bugging me to death" he took off his sweater and held it out to her. She looked at it and shook her head.

          "No keep your sweater Thomas Allen" she pushed his hand back.

          "Take the damn sweater Raziya, if you don't take it, I'm not helping you find this angel" he held it back to her again and placed it on her lap. She stood up and tied it around her hips. "That's much better" he took a sip of his beer.

          When she sat back down her wing hit him on the shoulder "Hey watch it with those chicken wings" he frowned and pushed it away.

          "Their not chicken wings" she hit him on the back with her wing purposefully.

          "You are so annoying" he mumbled under his breath.

          "And you think you're not" she said.

          An hour had passed by "I have to go, I have vet school in the morning" Carter stood up and was a bit drunk.

          "Okay after your school we'll meet here then we'll look for the angel" Raziya stood up also walking out behind Carter.

          The moon shined and the streets were filled with cars. "Get a taxi Thomas Allen" Raziya yelled to him as he stood on the sidewalk waving down a taxi. "Oh and here's your sweater" she was untying it when Carter stopped her.

          "No keep it, don't want you showing your goods now" he laughed, he waved her goodnight. She waved back then flew in the sky.

          "Cool" Carter said and got inside the taxi.

          When Raziya got home she felt funny inside, she's never felt this feeling before. She paid it no mind and took off her armor, she was naked and got in the shower.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Pine is a photo reference of James.

_** ** _  

_**iv.** I'm way too blessed to have so much hate in my heart..._

_~~~_

          **CARTER** walked out of the vet school building, hauling his heavy backpack onto his back. He grunted and kept walking. His friend ran up to him, smiling like crazy.

          "Hey CJ" his friend stopped beside Carter and walked with him.

          "Hey James. Mind driving me home right now? Because my backpack is way too heavy for me to walk home with." Carter took his backpack off and placed it down beside his feet and looked at James.

          James is a good looking man, short blonde hair, blue eyes, full eyebrows, glasses, pink plump lips, and a little stubble on his chin and upper lip. Carter always admired his ability to grow a full beard, while his grew thick around the mouth and thin along his jaw.    

          "Yeah sure. Why do you have so goddamn many books in that bag, take some of it out and carry them" James took his keys out of his pocket and walked to where his car was parked.

          "Then my arms would get tired from holding them all day" Carter said picking up his bag and walked with him.

          "That's only because you're weak with those little noodle arms you have, I can literally put them in soup and call it chicken noodle soup." James exaggerated. They got to his parked car, Carter tossed his heavy backpack in the back seat and sat in the front passenger seat.

          "Hey! My arms are normal sized and they are not weak."

          "Whatever. So what are you doing later on?"

          "I'm going to start on my research paper about animal reproduction that's due next week, then maybe take a nap after" Carter lied, he hates to lie to his best friend but he has no choice. James wouldn't believe him if he told him what he really was going to do later with Raziya. He looked out the window of the car hoping James wouldn't want to hang out after his so called "nap".

          "Okay, well, maybe tomorrow we can chill at your house" James pulls up to Carter's apartment complex.

          "Yeah okay tomorrow" Carter get's out of the car and grabs his bag from the backseat. James drives away and Carter makes his way to his apartment.

          Once he's inside his down-stair apartment, his dog Maximus came running to him whimpering and turning in circles in excitement. Carter petted him and played with him a bit. He throws his heavy backpack on his couch and goes to his room and slumps face first on top of his bed, Maximus licks his face making Carter wipe his cheek from the dog spit. Carter groans at the thought of seeing Raziya again and helping her find another angel. She scares him and he does not like the thought of her killing him for not helping her find this angel. She can be bit intense with her bright yellow eyes and her over sized chicken wings. 

          He still couldn't believe that he was half-monster and half-human who can see the supernatural. _Is mom a monster? Or dad?_ He thought. He pulls out his phone and dials his mother's number.

         "Mom?" he said as he heard his mother's voice answer.

          "Hey baby, how're you doing?"  Carter knows his mom is smiling on the other side of the phone.

          "I'm doing well mom, how about you?" Carter rolled over on his bed to lay on his back.

        "I'm doing fine. How is school treating you? Are you getting enough sleep? You make any friends? Met a woman yet?" she bombarded him with questions.

         Carter rolled his eyes when he thought of Raziya as the woman he met. "Mom, I am doing just fine in school, I am sleeping well, I have friends and I have not met any women."

         "That's good. But not the woman part, I want to see you with a good and faithful woman before it's too late" he frowned at her response. His mother has stage three cancer, and the doctors don't know if she'll make it through the year. "You know I won't be here forever."

         "Okay, mom I'll try to meet a good woman. But I'm calling about something else, mom" Carter sat up in his bed and bit his lower lip.

         "Okay what is it?"

          "How did you meet dad? Because I learned of some new information about myself and now I feel like my own life has been a lie" his eyebrows knit together.

         "We met in a bar, he bought me a beer. We talked that night and he asked me out, and we been together ever since. What did you hear that makes you think your whole life has been a lie?" her voice was full of concern, which makes him almost regret asking.

          "How was dad in bed?" Carter decided to ignore her question for now.

          "Carter I am not going to talk to you about that."

          "Do you think I want to be asking you these questions? Because I certainly don't, but mom this is important to me."

          "Okay, well, weeks before I found out I was pregnant with you. We made love, and uh, it felt funny I guess but I didn't think anything of it at that moment. We had been trying for a long time to get pregnant but I kept having miscarriages."

          "Do you believe in angels, demons and monsters?"

          "Yes, Carter I do. Now what is this about?"

           "Is dad a monster? Tell me the truth, please, I need the truth right now." Carter rubs his sweaty forehead.

          "Carter Thomas Allen Jr. are you on drugs?" she yelled then coughed into the phone making Carter pull the phone away from his ear.

         "Never mind mom, I'm probably just tired I'll talk to you later, love you bye" he hangs up after she says love you too.

         He searches for his dad's number and presses the little phone icon.

         His dad answers with a hello. "Why didn't you tell me or mom that you were a monster?" Carter yells.

         "What are you talking about?" his dad said confused.

         "Dad, do not make me call you a bad name because now you are making me mad" Carter stood up and walked into his small living room "Now tell me the truth."

          "Okay yes I am a monster. I'm a werewolf" his dad sighs.

          Carter started to laugh "That is like the most cliche monster in the world" Carter stopped laughing and became serious again "Why haven't I turned into a werewolf, you know like, howl at the moon or shape-shift into a wolf on a full moon wanting to eat people or animals?"

          "Because you have more human traits, you don't notice that you have an appetite of animal? You eat a lot. Do your remember last thanksgiving at my parents house?" Carter's father asked.

          "Yes" Carter sat down on his couch.

          "Do you remember eating two times more than normal?" he asked.

          "No."

          "I caught you eating a whole raw turkey from the fridge. Your eyes were different too, they were a bright red color just like mine when I change. When I caught you eating the turkey, you growled at me. I let you finish the whole thing then I helped you clean yourself up then you were back to yourself again. Like nothing ever happened." his father sighed deeply.

          "Does grandpa and grandma know?"

          "Yes they know, they're werewolves too."

          "Has this happened to me before?" Carter stressed.

          "When you were a child, your mother thought you were just a growing boy and paid it no mind."

          "Um, I'm gonna go this is a lot to digest right now so I'll talk to you later, love ya bye" Carter hangs up and throws his phone next to him on the couch.

         He rubs his face aggressively and lets out a agitated groans, Maximus lays on Carter's lap sensing his agitated mood. Carter shuts his eyes for a few minutes.

 

_~~~_

 

          Carter's eyes shoot open when he hears a knock at his front door. Maximus starts to bark at the door. He stands up and he gets lightheaded, he opens his front door and it's Raziya.

          "What the-what're you doing here? And how did you find me?" Raziya walks into his home, Maximus continues to bark until Raziya gives him this hard intense stare, causing Maximus to shut up and go into Carter's room. Carter looks out the door and back at her then shuts his door.

          "You said you'd meet me at the bar to help me find the angel." Raziya looks around his house, like she was looking to see if he was alone. She was wearing her armor but a jacket and gray sweats to cover them.

          "I am or I was before you came" Carter grabs his phone from the couch.

          "I waited over two hours for you then I decided to look for him myself" Raziya stops looking around and looks at Carter.

          "What?" he turns on his phone and it was 7:35 p.m. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I fell asleep after talking to my parents about monsters and stuff all day" he rubs the back of his neck.

          "You can go now since we're not looking for him now" Carter opens his door signaling her to leave but she doesn't get the hint.

          "Did you find out which one of your parents is a monster?" Raziya crosses her arms over armored chest.

          "Yeah my dad, he's a-wait you're not going to go and kill him are you?" Carter frowns and points an accusing finger at her.

          "No, but did you want me to?" she stood upright ready to go after his father if the answer was yes. He scoffed in disbelief and shook his head.

          "No, Raziya I do _not_  want you near my family!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed deeply. "I'm going to call you Zi, is that okay? You are making my life ten times more complicated than it already is. I find out my that I'm half werewolf, my mom wants me to start dating so she can see the woman that makes me happy before she dies from cancer, and I have to write a ten page research paper that's due next week, and then I have you wanting help from me." he let out a shaky breath and sat down, covering his face in his hands.

          Raziya didn't say anything but stand there in the middle of his living room. It was quiet for several minutes that Carter thought she had left finally, but she stood there staring at him, studying him, from across him. "What, Zi?" he said wearily, his eyes felt heavy from exhaustion and dealing with Raziya so late in the night.

          "I know about your mother having cancer. I hear her prayers everyday asking for guidance and strength to live another day and thanking God for giving her another day to be able to talk to her family" Raziya knitted her eyebrows together thinking. It was silent again for several awkward minutes. 

          Carter didn't say anything. "You are so annoying, you and your _brothers and sisters,_ as you call them, get me so mad you are suppose to help people in time of need but you do nothing but sit back and watch sadness and chaos unravel around the world!" Carter stood up and pointed a accusing finger at her. He had tears on the brim of his eyes threatening to spill but he blinked them away furiously, not wanting to start crying in front a fearless, merciless angel.

          "Thomas Allen, we can not interfere with human affairs that is the command from God. You, humans, desired to seek independence and that is what you are getting."

          Carter growled in frustration "Why should I even help you when you can't even help me? Huh? Well, I can't get mixed up in angel _affairs_  Zi."

          Raziya frowned and took a step to him "You are going to help me, whether you like or not" she glared, practically piercing a hole through his head.

          He was getting furious unable to control his anger he lunged at Raziya, she fell to the carpeted floor with Carter on top of her. He was growling, his eyes red and fangs coming out from behind his lips. Carter's hands were around Zi's neck.

          Raziya kicked him off and threw him towards his balcony shattering the glass sliding doors. She reaches for her rings between her wings and holds them at her side ready to use them against Carter, "Bring it Thomas Allen" challenged Raziya.

          Carter roared at Raziya making car alarms to go off in the complex, he charged at Raziya. She grabbed him by the throat and tossed him off the balcony landing on top of a car. He got up as if it didn't hurt him, Raziya flew off the balcony chasing after Carter. When she was in arm's length of him she picked him up. He was thrashing and growling at her. She dropped him on top of the nearest building.

          He roared again and charged her, Raziya gripped her weapons and when he came close she slid on the ground connecting her ring to his pelvic and slicing him. Carter dropped to his knees holding his pelvic area, his wolf like features shift back to human features. He coughs up blood and falls on his face, passing out.

          Raziya stands up and walks over to him, she turns his limp body over onto his back and lifts his shirt up. There is a open gash across similar to a smile, Raziya picks him up and takes him back to his apartment. The dog his in the room afraid.


End file.
